An Early Encounter
by Luckystreak
Summary: Luna meets a particular boy in her third year. With her unusual personality and his many problems, a friendship quickly develops between the two of them. With the Yule Ball drawing near, Luna wonders if she should dare to hope for more.
1. Ignite

**Chapter 1: Ignite.**

* * *

Today was a wonderful day.

A girl wearing a bright yellow coat and purple trousers walked in direction to the Owlery, whistling a happy tune as she made her way through the busy castle corridor. Every once and then, a student would look in her, before muttering a simple _Oh, is Looney_ , earning a few laughs of his friends. Said Looney girl didn't bat an eyelash at the mockery of others, for she was used to it. Yes, that girl was Luna Lovegood, the most eccentric and bizarre girl in Ravenclaw.

Luna began to climb up the stairs, skipping a few steps with her arms wide open like a bird.

"Hop, skip, jump!" sang the girl to herself.

Halfway to the Owlery, Luna nearly tripped when she came across to a very flustered Cho Chang.

"Watch out, _Looney_!" nearly yelled Cho.

"Sorry," said Luna not really caring much.

Luna held back a giggle as Cho opened her mouth to scorn her, just to close it again without saying a single word. The Asian girl let out a growl, walking pass Luna without a second glare.

Finally reaching her destination, the blonde-haired girl stood in front of the door, searching for an object inside her coat. It was a letter for her daddy, asking him to send her mother's gown for the upcoming Yule Ball. At first she was reluctant about sending the letter, since nobody has asked her out for the ball. 3rd years like her could go only if they were invited by older students, and Luna was almost sure nobody wanted to go with her. Yet, the Ravenclaw decided to not lose hope so early, and with a big smile on her face, Luna walked into the Owlery, searching for her personal owl.

"Zeus!" shouted the girl once inside.

A few owls turned their head at the noise, others flapped their wings and mostly all ignored her.

Luna looked around for her owl, until her eyes landed in the face of a confused boy. She recognized him almost immediately. Who couldn't? After all, everybody in the school knew of Harry Potter, the unexpected 4th champion.

The boy looked at her with a conflicted expression. Outstretched his hand, he began to caress a beautiful white owl at his side, getting a soft hoot in response. A gentle nudge in her sleeve made Luna lose eye contact, and turning her head to the side, Luna smiled at the sight of her owl.

"There you are," said Luna while running her fingers through the animal's feathers.

Luna stole a glance at the boy across the room. He was standing still in front of the large window. With slumped shoulders and a dejected expression on his face, Luna wondered what has happened to him. She was about to open her mouth when she remembered her encounter with Cho just a few seconds ago.

Luna's fingers tightened on the letter.

As much as she wanted to say something, past experiences prevented her from doing so. Luna vividly remembered her first year, when some Slytherin classmate accidentally slipped the wrong potion in Rebecca Harper's cauldron. She had tried to help her fellow Ravenclaw to clean up the mess, just to get yelled by her. Something similar happened in second year, when Michael Corner broke his wrist after getting jinxed in the corridors. She has tried to assist him, but after Michael recognized her, he started calling her names, walking away and telling her to never talk to him again. It was always the same, and Luna doubted this time it was going to be any different.

With a heavy sigh, Luna turned to her owl and began to tie the letter in its leg.

"Deliver this to daddy, okay?" whispered the girl.

The animal spread its wings open, and with a loud _Hoot_ , flew away through the sunset's haze. Luna watched as the owl disappeared into the horizon, entrusting her pet with her last hope for a date. Turning around, Luna spread her arms like a bird and began to skip toward to the staircase while whistling one of her favorite tunes.

"Wait!"

Stopping midair, Luna tried to balance on one foot, slowly twirling her body until she was facing the boy.

Harry's posture stiffened. With a troubled expression on his face, the Gryffindor cast his eyes down.

 _'Did I imagine it?'_ wondered Luna as she waited for Harry to speak.

He looked at her once again, his eyes glimmering with a newfound courage that distinguished Gryffindor from the other houses. Luna ignored the burning flame that had lit inside her, a strangle feeling seizing her heart.

"H-Hi, I'm Harry." stammered the Gryffindor.

The blonde-haired girl couldn't suppress her smile.

"Hi, I'm Luna." she said now standing on both feet.

The girl giggled at Harry's failed attempt to strike up a conversation. His nervousness was palpable and the way he mumbled and contradicted himself in low voice was rather cute in Luna's opinion.

"Uhm, you look…nice," Harry finally managed to say.

The Ravenclaw felt her cheeks turning hot.

 _Was that a compliment?_

She has never received a compliment before. Maybe once, when she was riding the Hogwarts Express, it happened before she received her _Loony_ nickname. That boy never spoke with her again.

Luna shook her head to remove any negative thought from her mind.

"Thank you," she answered, "You look nice too. Especially with your champion's clothes, I always thought you looked very heroic with them."

Harry looked away, not really knowing how to respond to her commentary.

" _Hoot, hoot!"_ The white owl protested, nibbling his hand.

"Okay! Sorry, sorry," apologized Harry to the owl. "Luna this is Hedwig –Ouch!-, she's angry for not introducing her–Ouch!-Stop it, Hedwig!"

A joyful laughter escaped from Luna's lips as she walked to Harry, the strange feeling inside her burning fiercely.

"Nice to meet you, Hedwig," said Luna, patting the graceful owl on the head.

He gave Luna a sheepish smile as the owl cooed into Luna's touch, "She's very proud –Ouch! - I was not talking about you!"

As Harry started to argue with his owl, Luna looked at the boy in a closer inspection. His black hair was longer compared to prior years, his round glasses looked very old – _Luna thought they looked perfect on him_ \- and the scar on his forehead was just like she has heard: A barely there lightning-shaped bolt.

Luna had heard so many stories about the Boy-Who-Lived, stories that portrayed him as a handsome boy with a charming smile, a boy that fought dragons and rescued damsels in distress. She had heard he was cunning, with a brilliant mind that rivaled Helena Ravenclaw herself. That he was brave just like Godric Gryffindor, and from what the professor Snape said, a proud and arrogant boy just like his father.

And yet, by just looking at him arguing with his owl, Luna knew all those stories were nothing but rubbish. For her, Harry looked like any other boy she had met.

"So tell me, uhmm, Luna. What's your house?"

"Ravenclaw," answered the girl proudly. She loved being in Ravenclaw, just like her mum.

For some reason, Harry looked delighted at her answer, "Really? Woah, that's great!"

Luna briefly wondered if she had a Wrackspurts infection, because her head was all fuzzy and it was getting hard to think straight.

 _I wonder why my heart is beating so fast._

 _Wrackspurts._ That was the definitive answer.

But Wrackspurts didn't make you heart beat faster, nor did it make your palms sweat. The weather was cold and yet she felt a bit hot. Luna felt a knot in the stomach, realizing that this was NOT the Warckspurts' doing. There was a weird feeling dwelling inside her, something strange and beautiful at the same time. It was…It was…

"By any chance, are you friends with Cho?"

And the flame inside her dried up like a withered flower.

Luna looked at Harry in confusion.

"Cho Chang?"

"Yeah, her!" said Harry with enthusiasm.

Luna didn't avoid Harry's gaze, "We're not friends, but I know her."

"Oh well," murmured Harry a bit disappointed. "Can I ask you a favor?"

Luna nodded, feeling like her normal self now. Maybe it was a Wrackspurt infection after all, she needed to be careful.

"Neat! Look, can you ask her to consider my offer for the ball? You see, Err…I, this is a bit embarrassing to say…Argh, whatever! I think she's pretty. "

Seeing Harry's flustered state made Luna ponder. Cho has always been a very vocal person. Just yesterday she was boasting about her date in the common room, how Cedric asked her the same day as the announcement. In Luna's opinion, Cho wasn't a very pleasant roommate.

"Sure," said Luna. She didn't like Cho very much, but talking to her wouldn't be a problem. After all, she was used to Cho and her friends' teasing.

Harry looked Luna with surprised, and then, his face broke into a brilliant smile. "Thanks. Ehm…Luna!"

The girl nodded once again, happy that she could do something for someone as friendly as Harry.

"It's getting late, Goodbye, Ah…Luna!" exclaimed Harry as he walked to the staircase.

"Goodbye, Harry."

The girl stood in the middle of the room, processing what just has happened. She didn't have many friends in the school. Padme Patil, a Ravenclaw from fourth year, sometimes helped her with homework when there was nobody around in the common room. Ginevra was also her friend, childhood friends even, but they rarely talked since they started Hogwarts.

' _Harry Potter'_ thought Luna touching the wand behind her ear. She was right; Harry was nothing like others has said.

' _He seems nice'_ were the girl last thoughts before she left the building.

* * *

Luna didn't see Harry again until the next day.

It was nearly evening, the sky was turning a red hue and the noise in the castle's hallways was minimal. Luna walked down the corridor in direction to the castle grounds when someone grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey, eh…Luna!" said a familiar face.

The blonde-haired girl looked at the boy at her side. "Oh. Hi, Harry." she said with a smile.

The boy went straight to the point, "Have you talked with Cho?"

Luna let a sight, remembering her encounter with the pretty Asian, "Yes, I did."

"Really? What she said?" asked Harry expectantly.

The Ravenclaw bit her lip.

* * *

 _Luna was sitting down in the common room, reading The Quibbler like she did every morning. It was the special edition, with a rather fascinating rune puzzle on the last page. Luna grabbed her quill on the table when Cho Chang and her two friends, Marietta Edgecomb and Sarah Sterling, made their entrance into the common room. Luna's grip on the quill loosened._

" _Hi, Cho."_

 _It was Marietta who replied back, "Well, well, well. What do we have here," said the girl with a mocking tone._

" _If isn't Looney…And what is this? The Quibbler? Isn't this your father's magazine?" said Sarah raising an eyebrow._

 _Luna unfazed by the girls' taunts, nodded._

" _I can get you a copy if you want."_

 _Cho, who was standing in front of her with a lopsided grin, said nothing while looking at her nails._

" _No thank you, watching you carry that "magazine" everywhere with you is entertaining enough," said Sarah with a cruel smile, "Tell me, Looney. Trouble finding your stuff, again? Michael told me he saw a pair of yellow knickers hanging in the boy's dormitory, could they be yours?" asked the girl with a high-pitched laugh._

 _Luna didn't reply. She was still looking at Cho with an indifferent glare. "I have something to talk with you, Cho."_

 _The girl crossed her arms under her breasts, and resting against the wall she said._

" _Speak up then, we are all ears."_

" _I have a…"_

 _Could Luna consider Harry a friend? They only talked once, and from what she understood, he was more worried about Cho's answer than talking to her. Still –Luna thought in determination- Harry has asked for a favor, and she was going to help him._

"… _friend…"_

 _Sarah and Marietta looked at each other._

" _Friends? You? Just because Mr. Flitwick answers your question in class doesn't mean he's your friend."_

 _Both girls began to laugh loudly, a few students turned their head at the commotion. Cho was fighting down a giggle that threatened to escape her mouth. "Let her finish her story, girls. We need to leave soon."_

 _Luna didn't flinch at their taunts, she was used to it. 'It's for a friend' she thought with firm resolution._

"… _As I was saying. I have a friend who wanted to ask you to reconsider his proposal for the upcoming Ball."_

 _Now Cho was looking at Luna with interest, "Really, and who is your friend?"_

 _Luna didn't even stutter._

" _Harry Potter."_

 _And the laughter exploded._

 _Sarah jumped at Luna's side, and grabbed the girl by the shoulders._

" _Y-You…friends with H-Harry Potter…OH LOONY, YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY MENTAL!"_

 _Marietta was lying on top of a chair, clutching her stomach and gasping for air._

" _I-It's o-official, we lo-lost her!"_

 _The only one who wasn't laughing was Cho. She remembered what happened at the Owlery, and remembered exactly who she had meet halfway the stairs._

 _Her lips were pressed into a thin line, her eyes looking directly into Luna's big grey ones._

" _Tell Harry I'm going with Cedric, and…and that's final," stated Cho with a troubled expression._

 _Luna nodded at her, and not wanting to be in the room anymore, took her belongings and walked out of the room like nothing has happened._

* * *

"I'm sorry, but she plans to go with Cedric."

Harry swore under his breath. Looking around, he noticed the nasty look of the few students in in the corridor in his direction. But they weren't aimed at him. No, they were aimed at…

"Luna, are you okay?"

Harry noticed the girl was quiet all of sudden.

Luna snapped out of her thoughts. "Yes, sorry. I spaced out for a moment."

The Gryffindor looked uncertain, but decided to not press the issue.

"Where were you going?" asked Harry innocently.

"Me? To the Forbidden Forrest," replied Luna like it was a trivial thing.

Harry looked aghast at her, "WHAT! Are you…" The Gryffindor didn't finish the sentence. He probably had heard about her nickname by now.

"Just say it, I don't mind," said Luna truthfully.

"That place is very dangerous, you don't want to go there," stated Harry ignoring her words.

Luna shrugged, "I've wandered in the Forbidden Forest since my first year and nothing has happened to me."

Harry looked at her in alarm, "Nothing has happened to you: _yet_. Do you know about the spiders? Or the centaurs? Merlin, Luna! They are-"

"Oh, are you talking about Bane and Firenze? They are really friendly if you get to know them."

Harry covered his face in horror, earning a giggle from Luna.

"It's true, Harry. Centaurs are misunderstood creatures; they don't hate all humans like people think. Now, if you excuse me, I have a forest to explore," said the girl as she began to skip down the path.

Harry threw his hands in the air, "Oh, no! No, no, no! If you think you're going there alone, I will-"

Luna stopped dead in her tracks, "You will what, Harry Potter?" she asked with a hint of playfulness.

Harry looked at her back, and swallowing the lump on his throat, he said.

"Then…then I'll go with you!"

Luna was glad Harry couldn't see her face.

She was happy.

She was extremely happy.

For some absurd reason, those words brought joy to the girl. Nobody had tried to stop her from going to the Forbidden Forest before. Nobody cared where she was or whether she was safe or not. And nobody had accompanied her in her walks.

But Harry said he will, and that made Luna feel pleased.

"But what about your friends?" asked the girl still not believing her situation.

Harry stood by Luna's side as they began to walk together, "Ron can survive a few hours without me. He was fine alone when he thought I put my name in the Goblet."

Both teen started to walk to the grounds, enjoying the tempered atmosphere, "And Hermione, well… Hermione has been acting a bit strange lately. Leaving classes early and coming back to the common room late at nights. Don't tell anyone, but I think she made a friend from Beauxbaton, that's the only explanation for her tardiness."

"Don't worry, I'm good at keeping secrets," said Luna with a small grin.

They walked in silence for a moment, and when Luna couldn't hold it anymore, she asked the question that has been in her mind for so long.

"Tell me, Harry. What do you know about Nargles?"

Harry looked with a questioning look, "Nargles? I have never heard of them."

Luna's eyes sparkled with mischief, "You see, Harry. Nargles are devilish little things that love to steal any kind of stuff from people," she explained with passion that only her strange creatures could give her, "they are mostly found in mistletoes…"

In the end, Harry convinced Luna to visit the groundskeeper Hagrid instead of the going to Forbidden Forest. Luna didn't mind, she had spoken with the massive ex-teacher a few times and talking with Harry was so much fun. Well, more like she was doing the talking while Harry just nodded and mumbled a few "Uh?" and "Really?" every now and then.

"Do you know what this is?" asked Luna, showing her butterbeer cork necklace.

Harry shook his head as he knocked on the heavy door.

"It's an amulet," said Luna touching it with her fingertips, "to keep the Nargles away."

Harry ran a hand through his already messy hair, "An amulet, huh? Does it work?"

"Of course!" squealed Luna. "They have a charm on it. I made this one myself," said the girl holding it close to her chest.

Luna looked shyly at Harry, "Do you want one?"

How strange, she had never this nervous before. Just being alone with Harry made Luna felt a bit more timid than usual.

Harry looked a bit embarrassed by Luna's suggestion, "Uhm, I-"

"'Arry! How're yer?" greeted Hagrid as he opened the door, "And who 'tis might' be?" he added looking at the girl.

"She's Luna Lovegood, a friend of mine," stated Harry before she could introduce herself, "Are you busy, Hagrid?" asked the teen avoiding looking at the girl.

The half-giant waved his hand dismissively, "Nah! Come in, come in. I'll make some good tea for yer. Fang, get off the couch!"

Harry followed Hagrid inside, but Luna stood frozen in her spot.

"I'm your friend?" asked Luna in a soft voice, not believing what she had heard.

Harry looked back over his shoulders, "Ehh, yeah…I guess."

A dreamy smile appeared on Luna's face, "A friend." she whispered to herself, feeling a bit giddy.

Hagrid walked over Luna and grabbed the doorknob.

"You don' wan' to get a cold, right youn' lady?" asked the half-giant with a grin, "C'mon, get inside. I'll prepare some tea."

They settle down in front of the fireplace, Harry was scratching Fang behind the ear, while Luna was looking at Harry with an expression of wonder.

"You didn't invite anyone to come over, right? I didn't bring my…you-know-what, in case someone appears," stated Harry as he smothered his clothes.

"Aye, I had to take care o' those dangerous hybrid Manticores in the mornin', so I'm free tonigh'," said Hagrid leaving a tray with three cups on the table and missing the look of surprise that Harry and Luna shared.

Hagrid clapped his hand together as he sat on the couch, "Tell me…Luna, wasn't it? Alright, tell me Luna. Did Harry tell yer how he and his friends managed to pass a three-headed dog in his firs' year?"

Luna shook her head with an excited grin, "No, he didn't."

"Hagrid!" protested the boy in his seat.

The man began to chuckle, "Don't worry, 'Arry. I'll le' yer tell the good parts." said Hagrid winking at the boy.

The half-giant started by the beginning, telling Luna how he gave Harry's cousin a pig tail for eating Harry's birthday cake. Then, he stroked his in beard in embarrassment, remembering he forgot to tell Harry how to pass the magic barrier on the station.

" _You would think Hagrid would be more helpful to someone who was totally ignorant of the magical world," said Harry glaring at the half-giant. "Thank Merlin I heard Mrs. Weasley rambling about muggles or else I don't know what I would have done."_

Hagrid tried to continue his story, but Harry decided to take the lead and began to retell his first year. How he became friends with Ron in the Hogwarts Express, his argument with Malfoy when they reached Hogwarts, his fight with the troll and the day the discovered about Fluffy's spot.

 _"Harry and his friends wouldn't stop buggin' me abou' Fluffly once they learn o' him. Then, I accidentally mentioned Nicolas Flamel's name durin' a conversation," confessed Hagrid ashamed._

Luna held her breath as Harry began to recall his fear when they landed into the room full of Devil's Snare, Ron sacrificing himself in the Wizard's Chess game and how Hermione solved the potion riddle, giving Harry the potion to enter the last room. Harry ended his tale with his fight against Quirrell –and since he has omitted the mention of the Mirror of Erised- he gave Luna a brief summary about its function.

" _It's sound like a very dangerous mirror," said Luna quietly, already knowing what she would see in her reflection._

Harry nodded at Luna's comment, finishing his story with how he managed to burn Quirrell's face thanks to his mother's love, explained what Dumbledore has said in the hospital wing.

She paid attention to every word Harry has said. Yet, the best part wasn't the story itself, but how Harry downplayed his actions. He told the story like a humble person, citing his friends' help and luck as the only reasons why he was still alive. Also, she was pretty sure Harry has omitted a few details and events, but Luna really didn't care. She thought the story was brilliant. Later, as they left Hagrid's hut, Luna realized she liked the company of Harry Potter.

* * *

Later that night, while everyone was sleeping soundly in the Ravenclaw's dormitory, a lone girl was looking at the ceiling, remembering how she couldn't take her eyes of Harry's face, his boyish smile making her feel lighter than usual. Luna's left hand was inside her gown, grasping her buttterbeer cork with dreamy smile on her face.

"Friends." whispered the girl before she succumbed to sleep. The flame from their first encounter was diminished, but not extinguished.


	2. Interlude - Rude Awakening

**Interlude – Rude Awakening**

* * *

"Wake up, mate. It's getting late for breakfast," grumbled a voice behind the curtains.

Harry didn't respond, opting for covering his face with the pillow. After a minute or so, he felt someone nudging him in the back. With a groan, Harry opened his eyes and growled, "Damn it, Ron. I was about to catch the snitch."

"And I was about to slay a dragon, but Seamus didn't care too. Come on, get dressed. Hermione is waiting for us," snorted the redhead.

Harry sighed in defeat, looking for his glasses on top of the drawer. Five minutes later, the Golden Trio walked in direction to the Great Hall with Harry looking worse than ever.

"Bloody hell, you look like sh-"

"Ron, language," scolded Hermione like always, "But seriously, you look really bad, Harry. Did something happen yesterday? Ron told me he didn't hear you coming back to the dormitory," said Hermione with concern.

"It's nothing, I just went to visit Hagrid."

"Without us? What did you talk about?" asked Hermione raising an eyebrow.

Harry rubbed his eyes, "Not this again. Look, I just went to say hello, that's all," he growled annoyed.

The truth was: Harry couldn't sleep. Living through the tournament was his biggest concern –he still couldn't decipher how the stupid egg worked-, he knew Voldemort was still lurking somewhere, the visions were an irritating reminder of that. His friendship with Ron wasn't the best, they still talked, but it wasn't like before. Harry wanted to get over it so bad, but his betrayal still hurt. And let's not forget the stupid classes and endless homework he has to finish before the holidays. Merlin, this year definitely was the worst one.

"Hi, Harry."

Harry looked at his side. "Oh. Hi, Ginny," he greeted.

The young Gryffindor had a big smile, the smallest shade of pink coloring her cheeks.

 _Probably remembering our talk from the other day, I should have known she had a partner._

Harry couldn't have believed it: Neville, of all people.

"You look happy."

The girl reddened, "Thank you. You look…."

Harry ruffled his already messy hair, "Bad, I know. My _best friends_ made sure to point that out," he glared at them, but they were engrossed in a conversation.

Ginny looked at him with conflicted eyes, "Harry, did you… Talk with Luna yesterday?"

Harry frowned. "Luna? Who's that?"

Ginny elbowed him. "Luna Lovegood! She's in Ravenclaw." Harry shook his head at her words. "Around my height, blonde hair, likes to ramble about non-senses…"

Harry pondered about it for a moment, before his face brightened in realization, "The weird girl that wears fruits as earring?"

The redhead nodded, "Yeah, her..." Harry could swear Ginny looked sad for a moment. "I talked with her this morning. She…She said you were her friend."

Harry looked at Ginny with a funny expression on his face, "I was just being polite. She didn't thought I was being serious, right?" he said unconcerned.

"Ginny, what's the matter?"

The girl has stopped walking and lowered her head.

"Oi, what's wrong?" asked Ron as Harry came to a halt, "Ginny, I didn't see you." he said looking at his sister.

Ginny didn't raise her head, "Can I talk with Harry alone for a moment."

A pause.

"Please." she added on a low voice.

Ron and Hermione shared a looked. "Harry?" asked Hermione skeptical.

Harry, not understanding what Ginny's deal was, waved his hand in dismissal, "Save me a spot in the table, I'll be there in a moment."

As soon as Ron and Hermione left, Ginny looked at Harry with a serious expression.

"Whoa there, Ginny, this is no bad news, right?" asked Harry, a feeling of dread captured his heart.

"Harry, what do you know about Luna?"

That…was not what he expected, to be honest.

"This is about that girl?" he asked confused. Then, a very gruesome situation flashed through his head, "S-she is okay, right?" he didn't remember much about the girl, but if something bad had happened to her, and it's somehow it was his fault…

"You think she…? Oh no, no. She's fine. In fact, I talked with her this morning," Ginny reassured.

"Good," said Harry letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"The thing is…" Ginny looked around, "Luna and I are friends. You probably don't know this, but she lives near The Burrow."

Harry blinked.

"Really?"

Ginny nodded, "Look, Harry. Luna is a good person. We used to play together as children, and climb trees together, and go to each other house…"

Ginny looked away for some reason, "Anyway, it would make me happy if you spend some time with her. Just walk up to her and say hi, that's all."

"Why?"

That was the big question that plagued his mind.

 _Why does Ginny ask this from me? What does she expect from me? What's the deal with this girl?_

"She is…lonely."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

 _That is it?_

Then, Ginny looked at Harry again. His eyes widened when he saw tears in her eyes.

"Luna doesn't have many friends, Harry. Since…since her mother died in a tragic accident, she has never been the same. By the time Luna was sorted, everybody noticed she was a bit…odd."

Harry stood a step closer, but Ginny raised her hand. "Let me finish, Harry."

"I made her a promise: That no matter what, we always would be friends. People soon started to pick on her, you know, calling her names and hiding her things," a bittersweet smile appeared on her face. "She said it's the Nargles, but I know better."

The boy remembered that word. Something about small creatures that steal stuff…

"Harry…"

The boy felt his throat tighten at her voice. "Yes?"

"I'm not a good friend."

And Ginny began to cry. Harry looked around for help, but the corridor was desolated. Not knowing what to do, he embraced the girl and patted her back awkwardly.

"I…I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything, idiot." scowled Ginny playfully. Ginny step back and dried her tears.

"Sorry, it just…I haven't talked with Luna in a long time, and seeing her this morning…"

"Why haven't you talked with her?"

Ginny looked like she has been slapped.,"Because I-I….I was embarrassed by being near her."

Harry took a sharp intake of breath.

"I told you, I'm not a good friend," laughed Ginny in self-loathing, "I guess I'm not Hufflepuff material." said the girl weakly.

Harry wanted to say something, but decided to not so.

Ginny closed her eyes, "Luna found me in the morning. She began to talk how you invited her to visit Hagrid, she told me how you began to tell her about your first year and…Merlin, Harry! I haven't see her this happy in years."

Harry nodded in agreement, recalling how joyful was the girl last night. He felt a bit uncomfortable talking about it, but he knew it was important to Ginny.

"What I'm trying to say is…Harry, give Luna a chance. If you see her alone, say hi. Talk with her for a few minutes. That's all I ask of you."

Harry decided to trust his guts and comply Ginny's wish. Excluding the Chambers of Secret fiasco, Ginny had never do something to hurt others, so he decided to trust in her judgement. Taking a step closer, he patted the girl on the head, "Alright, Ginny. I will."

Ginny sighed in relief, "Thank you, Harry." said the girl rubbing her eyes.

Her face was flushed, her eyes puffy from crying. The redhead took out her wand and conjured a small towel to clean her face while Harry just stood there, thinking about what he heard.

"Sorry, I-"

"It's okay, don't worry about it," said Harry quickly. "I better go or else Hermione is going to bombard me with questions."

Ginny giggled, "Okay. Goodbye, Harry."

The girl watched as Harry left the place with mixed feelings, wondering if she had done the right thing.

* * *

 **Author's Note: In my opinion, Harry needed some encouragement. Making Ginny give Harry a small advice was always my intention, but never this early. I realized I was making Harry and Luna friends without much substance, so I had to write this chapter. I know my portrayal of the characters aren't the best, so please help me if you think I'm getting too far from canon.**


	3. Luminosity

**Chapter 2: Luminosity** **.**

* * *

Luna strolled through the school grounds, her dirty-blonde hair waving in the cold breeze. Wearing her school uniform as usual, the girl looked around for a good place to rest, a place where she could enjoy the day in serenity, away from noise of the masses.

' _That's perfect'_ thought Luna, spotting a tree near the Black Lake. Twirling her hair with her wand, Luna made her way through the fields of Hogwarts, the conversation with Ginevra Weasley fresh in her mind.

It happened very early in the day, before breakfast time. Luna loves to wander around the castle at that hour; there weren't many students awake, and the gentle rays of the sun made the whole place looks taken out a fairy tale.

Luna had found Ginevra standing alone in front of the Greenhouse with a flushed face. In curiosity, Luna looked behind the girl: The door was closed and the lights were off, the building looked empty from outside, still, Luna could have sworn she had heard a racket going inside. Shrugging, she greeted Ginevra like she always did, as if a year of not talking to each other was normal among friends. Luna never judged Ginny for not being there for her. Since they were in different houses, she accepted they would drift apart at some point. Even so, a small part of her still felt sad, knowing that Ginny never tried to reach her.

Reaching her destination, Luna sat cross-legged with her back against the tree, and one by one she removed her shoes and socks, not really caring about the cold weather.

"Ahhhh…Much better," Luna murmured in delight. Stretching her legs, she curled her toes in pleasure, the wind gentility tickling her feet.

Honestly, Luna hated using shoes. Sometimes they felt too tight, and fairly often they itched. Luna remembered something her mum told her once. She had said that walking barefoot was much better and healthier than using shoes, especially for wizards, since the magical energy provided from nature was easier to gather if your feet were in contact with the soil. Plus, Luna always thought the feeling of her sole against the cold dirt was the most satisfying sensation. Luna never doubted her mum's words since then.

The Ravenclaw brought her knees to her chest, and wrapping her arms around her legs, she rested her head against the trunk of the tree, getting ready to rest for a moment. As Luna accommodated herself under the tree, a pair of green eyes observed her movements from afar.

Luna was about to close her eyes when she heard the soft rustle of the grass behind her.

"Hi, Luna."

Her eyes widened in surprise, her heart skipped a beat at the voice.

"Hello, Harry Potter. What brings you here?" asked the girl pretending to not notice the quickening of her pulse.

Luna looked back over her shoulders, her eyes softening at his appearance.

Harry looked absolutely terrible.

He had bags under his eyes, his hair was all ruffled and there were wrinkles on his clothes. The hunched shoulders and the exhausted expression on his face were too much for Luna to bear.

"Oh, you know…Just wanted to hello and all that," said Harry stifling a yawn, his eyes fighting to stay open.

His words would have brought joy to the girl if it wasn't for his awful look.

"Why don't you take a seat? You look tired," said Luna patting the ground beside her.

Harry blushed a bit, "Now? But classes are starting in ten minutes."

"So? Let's talk for a moment. Just a few minutes," said Luna with pleading eyes.

Harry remained silent.

"…Just for a few minutes?"

Luna nodded eagerly.

Harry passed a hand through his hair and let out a heavy sighed.

"Alright…"

Luna shifted in her place, making some room for Harry. She looked at the boy with a big smile and patted the ground beside her. Harry looked around, probably worried to be seen with her. Seeing no one around, Harry dropped his belongings unceremoniously on the ground and sat beside Luna, resting with his back against the tree just like her.

"So, Uhm…What do you want to talk about?" asked Harry awkwardly, looking at everywhere but her.

Luna looked at him innocently, "There's nothing to talk about, Harry. Just relax and enjoy the winter's breeze."

The boy flinched at her words.

"W-What? Ohhh, no no…Sorry, but I don't want to waste my time," said Harry starting to get up.

"Why would you be wasting your time?" asked Luna in genuine confusion.

"Because we're doing nothing, maybe?" explained Harry not bothering to look at her.

"Oh? And since when doing nothing is wasting one's time?" asked Luna cocking her head to the side. She really didn't understand this boy.

"Because classes are starting soon, and there are more important things to do!" finally snapped Harry.

Luna shrugged, untroubled by his bad mood, "I believe that everybody should rest every once in a while."

Harry rolled his eyes at her reasoning, "Look, if we are going to sit and do nothing, then I'm leaving."

Luna's face brightened at this, "Really? Then you wouldn't leave if I talk about Nargles? Or Wrackspurts? Or Crumple-Horned Snorkacks?"

Harry slapped himself in the forehead, probably regretting his words. He looked at her with an obstinate glare; meanwhile Luna began to hum softly to herself, waiting for him to decide.

Luna began to twirl her hair with her wand when Harry's voice made her stop humming.

"Alright, you win..."

Luna grinned triumphant.

"…As long as we talk about something, it's okay."

Luna smiled innocently as Harry sat by her side again; suppressing a giggle at Harry's reddened face.

" _The time you enjoy wasting is not wasted time."_

Harry looked at her in confusion, "Did you say something?"

"Nu uh, you imagined it."

Harry rested his head against the tree. "So…tell me, Luna. What is this _Wrespirts_ you talk about?"

"Wrackspurt, Harry." laughed the girl, "They're called Wrackspurts. They're invisible creatures that float around your head, making your brain go all foggy and fuzzy….Nasty little things they are!" said Luna dramatically, raising her hands in the form of claws.

"Huh…" Harry nodded, not really paying attention.

"And tell me…How do you kill them?"

"Kill them? Oh no! You just need to scare them away. All you have to do is think about something positive and they will go away. Poof!" explained Luna moving her fingers as if to dispel them in the air.

Harry couldn't contain himself anymore and yawned loudly, "Hmmm…interesting…How about you…Mmmm...tell me about…Mmmmm…those Grumpy-horny Snorkels…"

Luna closed her eyes, "Ohhh, you don't want to know about them! Once you learn about their existence you will never be the same until you find one yourself!" said Luna with fervor.

"Hmmm…"

"They are very elusive creatures, nobody really has seen one. Oh! But daddy had heard of sightings in Sweden, isn't that wonderful?"

"Hmmm…."

Luna smiled gently as she looked at the sleeping boy at her side, his glasses barely hanging from his nose.

"Sweet dreams, Harry Potter." said Luna in a tender tone, her finger barely touching his skin as she pushed his glasses back to where they belong. The boy didn't respond, with his eyes closed and mouth slightly agape the boy barely moved a muscle as he sleep soundly.

"You always look so tired…" whispered the girl to no one, "…As if you were carrying weight of the world on your shoulders."

Luna looked at his scar with a sad smile, her fingers not daring to touch it.

"It's must be tough…being you…"

Something inside Luna snapped, and her hand recoiled at the thought of taking advantage of a sleeping Harry. She couldn't believe herself. This must have been a deed of the Wrackspurts. They made her head go all fuzzy and tried to make her to mess with poor, poor Harry.

' _Bad Luna!'_ she reprimanded herself, vowing to be more careful from now and on.

That is, she felt a bit stiff and Harry's clothes suddenly looked very comfortable.

 _'Harry wouldn't mind if I use him as a pillow, right?'_

Luna moved a bit closer to Harry, and mustering all her courage, she rested her head on his shoulder.

' _It feels…nice.'_

Luna didn't dare to close her eyes, opting for looking up at the sky and watch as the clouds slowly drifted away.

Luna didn't know how much time passed, only that the sky has changed from blue to red, half the sun was hiding behind the Black Lake and that the atmosphere had gotten a lot colder.

"Hmm?"

A muffled voice made Luna regain her senses.

"Harry…" said the girl with a serene smile. She didn't jump away, not bothering to change her position. It was too pleasant.

The boy blinked a few times, not fully awaken yet.

"Why are so close?"

"It was cold."

"Huh…"

Luna snuggled a bit closer.

"…And what time is?"

"Let's see…" Luna took out her wand behind her ear and casted the **Time Spell** , "…It's eight and a half." said Luna putting her wand behind her ear again.

"Tell me, Harry. How do you feel?"

The boy in blinked at the question. He seems lost for a moment, as if not believing what was happening. Then, he looked at Luna straight in the eye with a confused glance.

"Good…" said Harry in amazement. He felt like he has regained something lost, something he has lost in the way.

"I feel…really good."

Luna smiled warmly at him, and separating herself from him, she began to look around for her footwear.

"What was the last time truly slept?" asked Luna while putting a sock.

Harry frowned.

"I honestly…don't remember."

"See? We were never wasting time, Harry. You needed this," said Luna tying her shoelace.

Harry pointed his finger at Luna.

"You…You tricked me!"

The girl stood up and smothered her skirt, "Oh, Harry. You looked so worn out. I knew if I started talking about my creatures you would fall asleep."

"Really? How?"

"Everybody else does," said Luna unconcerned, "Cho once said my voice was the most boring thing she had ever heard, and that I should never do a speech in my life."

For some reason, Harry looked away at her words.

' _Did I say something wrong?'_ wondered Luna at Harry's reaction. Then she remembered his infatuation with the Ravenclaw.

"Oh, Sorry…"

"It's okay," said Harry waving off her concern, "She's going out with Cedric now, so…Whatever, don't worry."

That made Luna pause for a moment.

"So...It looks like we were here for more than ten minutes," said Harry pointing at the darkened sky. Luna prepared herself, for she knew what was coming.

"Yup," answered Luna throwing her hair back with her hands, "Aren't you angry? I made you miss a few classes."

"Eh...No?"

Then, Luna began to laugh openly at him.

"Hey! What are you laughing about?"

"Oh, Harry. You're such a bad liar," giggled the girl.

Harry was about to say something but she stopped him, "I'm not trying to insult you, Harry. It's just that you wear your heart on your sleeve."

"Oh…"

Luna covered her mouth as she giggled at his stunned expression. Then, she pulled a friendly smile, "Are you angry, Harry Potter?"

Harry didn't blink, his eyes looking directly into hers.

"Yes…I feel angry. I don't like when people manipulate me."

Luna sat by his side once again, this time she looked at him with a serious expression.

"I was not trying to manipulate you."

"I know, I know. It's just that…"

Luna put her hands on his arm, "I only wanted you to rest for a moment. Everybody should rest every once in a while."

Harry brought his eyebrows together, "You already told me that."

Luna's eyes widened, "You were listening to me?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Harry feeling insulted, "I told you, we are…friends." he finished looking away.

Friends.

Luna felt her heart soar at his words, the strange feeling she hadn't feel since that day at the Owlery was back. But she needed to be strong, and so, she accepted his words with a kind smile.

"Thank you, Harry."

"Uh…For what?" asked Harry a bit lost.

Luna shook her head, "It's nothing, just…Thank you."

Neither said a word, both lost in their own thoughts. Realizing their closeness, Luna avoided looking at him. Then, as she searched for something to distract herself, Luna noticed a few green lights coming out of the Forbidden Forest.

"Harry, look!"

Luna detached herself from Harry, smothered her clothes and darted in direction to the forest.

"Luna, wait!"

The girl looked behind her back as she ran, "Fireflies, Harry!" she yelled in happiness, pointing at the green lights floating in the air.

Not being able to contain herself, Luna made her way through the dense forest with a big smile on her face. She loved fireflies. Her mum once transfigured a small firefly for her, so she could explore the forest near the Lovegood's residence with a guiding light. Since then, fireflies were her favorite insects as a child.

"H-Hey! W-Wait for me!" screamed Harry running behind her.

Luna waited for Harry to arrived at her side with the biggest smile on her face.

"Ahh...Ahh…Luna, I…Wow..." was all the boy could say once he got there.

"Is beautiful, isn't it?" stated Luna in awe as she looked at the hundreds, if not thousands, of fireflies that illuminated the forest. They were everywhere: on the plants, on the trees, resting on the ground or floating in the air, they made the forest look like a lighthouse.

"Do you think we could catch one?" asked Harry.

Luna took her eyes away from the fireflies for the first time.

"I…Is that alright?" asked Luna, her voice a mix of concern and excitement.

"Of course!" laughed Harry, "We are not going to take the whole thing, just one will do. This is yours…" said Harry handing Luna her belongings.

"Oh, thanks," said Luna taking her things backs. She had completely forgot about them.

Harry pulled out a jar from his schoolbag and searched for a nearby firefly.

"Aaaaand…There you go!" he exclaimed catching a firefly in a swift motion.

Luna looked at Harry in amazement, "Woah! How did you do that?" She barely saw him move.

Harry's cheek turned red, "Oh, you know…Quidditch reflexes."

Luna looked at Harry with wonder, "What are you going to do with it?"

At her question, Harry's cheeks reddened even more.

"Uhm…This is for you!" mumbled Harry extending his arms and looking away in embarrassment.

Luna took the jar from Harry with shaking hands, "T-Thank you…" She couldn't cry, not now, "I…nobody had gift me anything, well, expect for my daddy." Luna laughed weakly as she rubbed her eyes with her arms.

Harry looked again at the girl, "It's a thank you gift…You know, for earlier." said Harry thinking about their meeting under the tree. Luna had really thought about him as a friend and helped him to rest, even if it was just for a while. The last thing he could do was returning the favor.

Luna beamed at him, "Friends?" Asked the girl extending her hand, her face glowing a bit from the fireflies in the air.

Harry grinned as he shook her hand, "Friends."

But Luna didn't let go of his hand. In a whim, she intertwined fingers with him, just wishing to be close to him for a little longer. Harry was about to say something but the look on her eyes silenced him.

" _Just for tonight…"_ Luna whispered softly amidst the thousands of lights.

Harry looked taken aback by her words. Biting his lip, he pondered about it for a moment.

As the time passed, Luna began to think she had screwed her friendship with Harry, and then, as Luna began to pull her hand back…

Harry gripped her hand a bit tighter, whispering a single word.

 _"Okay..."_

And the forest brightened just a bit more after that.


End file.
